Hot Kitchen 3
by Sex Goddess L
Summary: Things get real SPICY in this new edition of the Hot Kitchen series.


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AND GIVE CREDIT TO WHOMEVER OWNS THEM!

**THIS STORY IS MA FOR MATURE, READ AT YOUR OWN PLEASURE.**

* * *

**Hot Kitchen 3**

* * *

"Oh… ugh… oh," Karin moaned. "Baby… ugh." She cried out as was partially dressed lying helplessly in bed. Her shirt was the only thing she had on while her legs were hanging off to side of the Sasuke's hip as he pulled in and out of her. His strong hands grabbed her by her waist, holding her firmly in place. "Shhh…" he whispered in her ear before gently kissing the side of her face down to her neck. The air was filled with sexual moans, and the scent of each others' naked skin and bodily fluids tangled in love.

Sasuke ;leaned down to kiss Karin's soft and full lips. She opened her mouth to embrace his passionate kiss only to suck his bottom lip as he pulled away. Her hands hung gently around his neck as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair. He continued to stroke her wet and silky insides, gracefully bouncing her in tune with his beastly pounding. With each stroke her warm walls squeezed against his thick blood filled shaft. This sensation made him want to dig deeper, wanting to reach the pinnacle of her sweet spot. "Fu… fuck me harder!" she said wildly as she began to reach her climax.

Her hands slid down his head as she proceeded to dig her black colored nails into his sculpted back. In mere seconds later she released all over him causing a tingling chill throughout her body. His speed picked up thrusting harder in her slippery liquids. He lets out a slight moan as his member grew extremely sensitive. "Kar… Karin." He called out.

"Yes baby?" she moaned as he grew slightly larger inside her. "Ughhhhhh." He grunted releasing his load into her with each pump, his heart beating rapidly. His member was throbbing as he continued unloading "Ugh…" he mumbled under each breath. "Damn!" he let out as he began to recede inside her. He rested, hunching over her, by taking a minute to catch his breath. Beads of sweat dripped off his forehead and down his chiseled body. Looking up at him Karin smiled, "That was… rough." Still panting he mustered up enough air to say. "Yeah, shit…" catching his breath, "You were tight! Like virgin tight. Damn that felt fucking good!" he exclaimed exhaling finally.

Karin slid her hand below to caress his almost shriveled package. Her gentle touch made his body flinch as she softly stroked it to life. "I was tight, huh?" she asked arousing him. He lowered his head to lick her lips. "Yes." he said softly. With his member still in hand she applied a little pressure while stroking it. His legs began to tremble and his body started to tingle as if he caught the chills. "You tryna go another round?" he asked. "I seriously doubt you can last another round. " She swiftly replied tracing her nails along the ridges of his masculine chest down to his ripped abs with her free hand. "Challenge accepted!" he said turning over letting her ride astride. Her dark areolas and harden nipples were visible through her white tank top. Sasuke reached up to fondle both her breasts for a few seconds.

"Since I did all the work the last time and you think it's _so _easy. It's your turn to work." He said removing his hands from her breast and placing both hands behind his head as his cock stood at attention. Karin looked at him with a lustful intent. "Okay Mr. Uchiha… be careful what you ask for." She said smiling evilly. "Remember what happened last time?" She made clear, climbing off him to get on her knees; taking him into her mouth. She gripped his sack with ease as she pressed it against his base, fondling with it all the while rubbing him up and down. Her head bobbed in motion as she lathered him in a coating of her saliva. Sasuke felt the sperm in his sack stir as she masterfully leeched on him. He took his hand from behind his head to rest behind her head, holding it there just long enough so she couldn't come up for air. His rod slid down her wet and warm throat imitating her warm pulsating walls. He let go to let her come up for air and down she went again sucking profusely.

Sasuke felt his stirring sperm climb up his shaft, but he suppresses it, not wanting the moment to end, not wanting to give in just yet. Karin's bright red hair draped over her face, but Sasuke wanting to see her sucking him off, grabbed her hair and held it out of the way. She came up again, this time wiping her mouth of pre-cum. She giggles, "You're playing hard to get, huh? Second time I've come up for air now, third time's the charm." She winked going back to work. Her mouth became unison with that of her hands, both working on him simultaneously. She moved so eloquent, so carefully, but fast and study at the same time. Sasuke, fighting the urge to release in her mouth, couldn't hold out as his snake decided to explode inside Karin's mouth.

The sensation was so powerful that it turned to sexual pain causing Sasuke to scream out toKarin, trying to remove himself from her grips. Karin however, holding on with a powerful sucking motion, continued until Sasuke completely finished releasing. "Karin! STOP, please!" he cried out still trying to gently remove her. Karin, still in motion, tried to push Sasuke away with one of her hands. "OH GOD! KARIN!" with desperation he reached under her arms to tickle her, triggering her to laugh giving him just enough time to roll over and grab a pillow to shield his aching member. Karin still on her knees licked the drops of cum that sprayed on her face just at the corner of her mouth. "Ummm…" she growled swallowing the remainder down. Her red eyes darted to Sasuke's onyx colored eyes. "I'd say that's a new record. Not even 5 minutes?" As she gathered herself off the floor. Sasuke, still shaken, was reluctant to move out his spot.

Karin, feeling in control of the bedroom now that she brought him to his knees, walked toward Sasuke. He backed up slowly, but with nowhere to run he squeezed the pillow tighter. "You win! Okay?" he pleaded. Karin laughed out loud. "Silly boy." She moved closer to him as he stood frozen. She grabbed his face and pulled him toward hers, "I love you." As she kissed him with a fiery passion. They kissed for almost a minute before breaking away. "I love you too babe." Sasuke responded back.


End file.
